


FF#50: Best Laid Plans

by skimmy77



Series: Olicity Drabbles [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmy77/pseuds/skimmy77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity puts herself in danger to help Oliver out of a bad situation, and Oliver predictably gets angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF#50: Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Urg. This took so much longer than 1 hour. Mostly because of perpetual writer’s block. But I still wrote something, so that’s a win.

It was supposed to be a quiet night.

In hindsight, Felicity shouldn’t have been that surprised. Oliver had a way of attracting trouble like she attracted mosquitoes on a balmy night in Bali. Her then-boyfriend had joked that mosquitoes clearly had good taste, to which she responded by slapping his bare chest with calamine lotion. The inevitable lotion fight quickly descended into a different kind of tussling, with less clothes and white lotion all over the dark blue sheets.

Ah, memories.

Where was she?

Oh yeah. It was supposed to be a quiet night on her couch, with the new Harry Potter book on her tablet and a glass of Shiraz. Oliver had given her the night off, since late night mayoral duties prevented him from his other job. But then some wackos with Guy Fawkes masks and semi-automatic weapons decided to crash through the windows of City Hall, blathering on about the end of capitalism and financial stability, the coming of a new Great Depression and chaos in every city.

Rude.

So of course Felicity had to jump into action. She couldn’t leave her _partner_ in trouble. Sure, she could have shut off the power using her stripped down setup at home and given Oliver a way to fight them in the dark, but the chances of someone noticing his advanced fighting skills were astronomical. She tried to call Thea for help, but she wasn’t answering her phone. Which left only Felicity, who picked up his gear from the bunker and snuck into his office through the back door. So to speak.

To say Oliver was pissed would be an understatement of epic proportions.

Everything worked out eventually, with only a few people injured and the four wackos in police custody. No one noticed Oliver’s disappearance that coincided with the Green Arrow’s arrival, so his identity remained a secret. And Felicity had stayed in his office, under his desk, so she was perfectly safe. She didn’t get hurt. If anything, her showing up at City Hall with his gear and her tech had been crucial to saving the day.

So the tantrum Oliver was throwing in the bunker was completely ridiculous and unnecessary.

He stomped his way around the bunker, throwing his gear on the table and slamming the bathroom door to get changed. This was followed by escrima sticks abusing the poor training dummy, to the chorus of muttered curses and harsh breathing.

Felicity ignored it all, choosing instead to lean back in her chair, put her feet up on the conference table, and pick up where she left off in _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child._

She was halfway into the book when she finally noticed the silence. With a deep breath, she placed her tablet on the table before swiveling her chair around.

Oliver stood by the dais, one hand leaning on the rails and the other curled into a fist on his waist. His chest gleamed with sweat under the bright lights, his shoulders rising and falling with each labored breath. His expression was flat, unreadable, and directed toward Felicity.

She couldn’t resist poking the bear. “Are you done?”

His jaw clenched and the fist on his waist tightened.

She gave him a wan smile. “I guess not.”

His head twitched to the side as he bit out, “Felicity—“

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” she said, getting to her feet. She took her time walking toward him, making each step purposeful as she spoke. “I’ve memorized this script already. I know this dance by heart. If it makes you feel better to repeat yourself, I’d rather you do it to a brick wall, because I’m tired of having this fight.” He opened his mouth to speak, but she raised a finger in warning. “I’m not done.”

His mouth closed.

She sighed, and then softened her tone. “I know you’re angry with me right now, but I also know it’s because you were scared. I know you hate it when I put myself in danger, because you can’t stand the thought of anyone hurting me. I get that, okay?”

His eyes fell from her face and his frown deepened.

“But if it was me, at Palmer Tech, held hostage by crazy gunmen in masks, wouldn’t you have come running the same way?”

He shook his head. “It’s different—“

“Why is it different?” she pressed.

Oliver bit his lips as his eyes darted around, looking at everything but Felicity. “Because you’re not…”

Felicity raised her eyebrows. “I’m not what?” When he didn’t answer, she prodded him. “I’m not strong enough?”

“No—“

Another step toward him, and then, “I’m not a fighter like you?”

Sensing he was being backed into a corner, Oliver kept his mouth shut.

“I’m just tech support, is that it? My place is behind a computer and not in the line of fire?”

“You know that’s not it,” he growled defensively.

She closed the remaining distance between them and placed a hand on his chest. “I’m your _partner,_ Oliver. Not your sidekick, not your tech support; your _partner._ That means I have your back, just like you have mine.”

He said nothing.

Felicity sighed. “I know right now we’re short staffed, and in any other circumstance, it would be John backing you up, or Thea. Who I tried to call, by the way, but couldn’t get a hold of.” She ducked her head, searching for his gaze. “I’m not an idiot, Oliver. I’m not going to take reckless chances. But there was no one else, and I wasn’t about to leave my partner high and dry.”

After a beat, he finally nodded.

“Besides,” she said, wrapping her arms around him in a rare display of affection, “I’m perfectly okay, you saved the day, and everything worked out. Let’s call this a win.”

He took a deep breath, and nodded again. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” she replied with a shrug. “Not your first tantrum, and it won’t be your last.”

Oliver huffed a laugh, the side of his mouth quirking up. “It wasn’t a tantrum,” he protested with mock indignation.

Felicity simply tilted her head and smiled.

He huffed again and shook his head, choosing not to reply. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Thank you, Felicity.”

Her smile widened. “You’re welcome.”

The distant familiarity of their position stirred a powerful urge to kiss him. Oliver saw this in her eyes and the smile slid off his face, a wary yet hopeful expression taking its place. For a second, Felicity wanted to give in, to feel his lips against hers after months of deprivation. She even started tilting her head back, heart thudding in her chest as her eyes flicked down to his lips.

But then he started lowering his head, and Felicity snapped out of it with a gasp. She took a step back, lowering her arms to her sides. She muttered a hasty “sorry” before skittering back to the conference table.

“I’m gonna go,” she said, picking up her tablet. “I’ve got a date with my couch and the new Harry Potter book, so…” She gestured vaguely in the air.

“Okay,” Oliver said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Okay.” After a beat of awkward silence, Felicity made her way to the elevator. She whirled back toward him as a thought occurred to her. “You know, we should probably do something about the staffing situation. Maybe think about recruiting new members. Curtis was pretty handy in a pinch last spring, I could talk to him about it.”

“We can talk about it tomorrow,” Oliver replied, his fist back on his waist.

“Right.” With a nod, she turned back toward the exit.

“Felicity?”

She turned again. “Yeah?”

This time, his smile was genuine. “Thank you for having my back.”

Felicity beamed as warmth stirred in her heart. “Always.”


End file.
